(a) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a zoom lens system, in particular to a zoom lens system having favorable corrected aberrations and composed of small number of lens components.
(b) Description of the prior art:
In the conventional zoom lens system consisting of a first lens unit which has negative refractive power, and a second lens unit which has positive refractive power and is movable for varying focal length, the first lens unit comprises two, three or more lens elements for correcting chromatic aberration. In addition, since the offaxial ray passes through a high portion of the first lens unit and height of ray is remarkably varied by changing focal length of the zoom lens system, it is rather difficult to correct lateral chromatic aberration and offaxial aberrations.